


Duelo

by TQnowords



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canonical Character Death, No hay un final feliz, Self-Harm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQnowords/pseuds/TQnowords
Summary: Inuyasha despierta 50 años en el futuro. Kikyo está muerta. Y como duele saberlo.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Duelo

"Kikyo está muerta" 

La primera vez que Inuyasha escuchó esas palabras, sintió una fría piedra caer de su pecho a su estómago, el fantasma del peso sofocante por un segundo. Luego recordó que la odiaba, por apuñalarlo por la espalda y robarle la oportunidad de cumplir todos sus sueños.

Una parte vindicativa dentro de él encontró gratificante la noticia, pero en cuanto estuvo al aire libre, la idea de la muerte se Kikyo lo azotó con furia.

—Ella...maldita — Inuyasha siseó las palabras en algo que a él mismo le pareció un gemido, pero no podía alzar su voz porque su pecho y garganta ardían. 

Estaba muerta y era injusto que aún le pudiera causar dolor.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo, Aome, la reencarnación de Kikyo, poco a poco fue tomando un inmenso lugar en el corazón de Inuyasha. Al principio, él admiró la valentía de la mujer, después sin darse cuenta, ella estaba siempre al lado suyo y pese a que la parte más paranoica de él buscaba advertir del peligro, Inuyasha se dejó cautivar por la felicidad que la presencia de Aome le causaba.

Pero, Aome era incapaz de llenar el espacio vacío dejado por aquella primera mujer que él amó y a la que jamás pudo reclamar su traición, mucho menos enterrar.

Él no entendía porque seguía doliendo como una herida real pensar en Kikyo. Quizá por tener un débil corazón humano que se aferraba al sentimentalismo o quizá por tener un corazón de yokai que volvía el hueco en su su espíritu en un envolvente dolor físico. 

Él aprendió a lidiar con eso. Llevaba semanas logrando evitarlo. Solamente en la oscuridad de la noche, al cerrar los ojos, recordaba la cara de Kikyo y una promesa que jamás pudo ser cumplida.

Una lamentable tarde, el espectro de Kikyo resurgió en una muñeca de barro, un espectro vengativo que reveló parte de la verdad y dejo en claro que alguien los había engañado y que él, Inuyasha, había fallado una enorme prueba aquel fatídico día 50 años atrás. 

Entonces, finalmente, la culpa se asentó en su cráneo, detrás de sus orejas y el hueco en su corazón comenzó a susurrar en las noches pidiendo algo que era imposible de recuperar. 

* * *

En las semanas que siguieron a la revelación, empezó a soñar con Kikyo, vestida en un traje blanco, oliendo a muerte y sangre. Ella permanecía sentada en un claro del bosque, en su regazo un arco y una flecha destinada para Inuyasha.

—Perdoname, por no haber confiado en ti, por dejar que Naraku me engañara, por matarte —Inuyasha decía en cada nueva repetición del sueño, ignorando como siempre al paciente fuego creciendo a su alrededor de ellos.

Kikyo alzaba sus ojos, carentes de luz pues estaba muerta, y a pesar de que lo miraba, Inuyasha se sentía invisible: irreal, falso, algo que jamás debió de existir. 

Él huía de ella entonces, intentando alejarse por completo de ese vórtice carente de vida que portaba la cara de Kikyo.

—Te odio, te aborrezco Inuyasha. 

Y en medio de un salto, la flecha atravesaba su corazón. 

Entonces, Inuyasha abría los ojos, despertando al mundo real. Algunas veces tan cansado que solo podía pestañear; otras, sudando. 

Eran un recuerdo de que estaba vivo pese a no merecerlo.

Quería platicar de esa pesadilla con alguien, específicamente con Aome, pues ella era quien lograba calmar su espíritu con una simple sonrisa, pero traer el nombre de Kikyo causaba dolor a la joven mujer, por lo que Inuyasha optó por actuar con cautela y mataba la idea antes de que pudiera externar siquiera una sílaba de aquella pesadilla continúa.

Con el paso de los meses, quizás porque pensaba en ello todos los días antes de dormir o porque sus amigos parecían considerar su actitud hacia Kikyo un error, un día, por primera vez, Inuyasha dejó de huir del cruel vórtice que eran los ojos de Kikyo y la encaró.

—Es ridículo. Moriste hace cincuenta años, tu fantasma nos atacó varias veces, es normal que ninguno de ellos te tenga aprecio. Que vean mi lealtad a ti como prueba de que soy un asqueroso doble cara.

—Eres un _hanyo_ asqueroso y un doble-cara — Kikyo dijo, sus labios formando una sonrisa cruel que él jamás le había visto en vida —. Tu apariencia es una aberración que jamás debió salir a luz, y eres el mayor hipócrita en este mundo. Fingiste amarme, pero me mataste. Dices amar a esa niña, a Aome, y sigues deseando verme, anhelando tomarme, para destruirme una vez más.

—No, Kikyo, yo no. Jamás quise lastimarte. Incluso ahora, solo quiero tu paz. 

—¿Mi paz? Si nunca hubiéramos cruzado caminos, yo seguiría viva. Eres y fuiste mi muerte, Inuyasha. 

—¡Yo te amo!

—Inuyasha — Kikyo se puso de pie. La herida de su hombro comenzó a sangrar, manchando desde su traje blanco al suelo bajo ella, una perfecta imitación de aquella última vez que la vio respirar. Kikyo alzó su arco y lo miró como quien ve a una rata— Tú no sabes lo que es el amor.

Inuyasha despertó con un dolor en el pecho y por varios minutos, se quedó contemplando al cielo, pensando en las palabras de Kikyo. La siguiente noche, volvió a intentar hablar con ella.

—¿Me amaste? ¿En el pasado? 

—Eres un hanyo. Solo sentí por ti lastima. 

—Entonces ¿por qué quisiste hacerme humano? ¡¿Era una mentira?!

—Creí que podría curarte de la mancha de tu sangre, pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error. Tú, sin importar qué, eres siempre Inuyasha. Eso es imposible de curar. Un ser tan deplorable como tu debió morir en el útero de su madre antes de castigar a los demás con su presencia. Preguntas por mi amor, pero eres tú el que falla en sus afectos una y otra vez contra mi y aquella niña. Nos sometes a tu presencia, nos llevas al acantilado, al prematuro final de nuestra existencia. Es tu naturaleza, después de todo, eres mitad-hombre, jamás puedes ofrecer más que una semi vida. 

Kikyo volvió a alzar su arco e Inuyasha despertó con calma. Fue hasta que se alejó del campamento, lejos de toda indiscreción humana, que las palabras de Kikyo lo azotaron, la bilis subió por su laringe y el contenido de su estómago cayó al suelo. Quería expurgar a la sacerdotisa de su cuerpo pero el recuerdo, la culpa se manifestó la siguiente vez que osó a cerrar los ojos. 

—Hoy cumpliría 68 años — Kikyo le recordó, vestida del mismo blanco espectral—. Tendría una familia, nietos. Un hogar. Pero llegaste tú, Inuyasha, me engañaste, prometiste tu amor y tomaste mis sentimientos en tus garras para matarme con ellos un día.

—Esa jamás fue mi intención — Inuyasha se defendió, sin embargo bajó la mirada admitiendo su culpa. Sus ojos dorados se posaron en las flores púrpuras bajo sus pies: campanillas. Por supuesto, era imposible escapar de sus acciones.

—Utilizaste mi soledad contra mi. Eres realmente una criatura despreciable por dentro y fuera. 

—Kikyo, tú no eres así…

—Ahora que estoy muerta, puedo decir lo que siempre pensé. ¿Recuerdas, híbrido? 

—Yo sé que tú…

—No puedes ocultar tu naturaleza — Kikyo cortó la distancia entre los dos, y mientras terminaba la última sílaba, su gélida mano tocó una de las orejas de Inuyasha —. Híbrido, dime ¿por qué tú vives, tú que no eras nadie, una criatura aberrante, que solo lastimas con tu existencia, y yo, yo que intente vivir el camino de la virtud, estoy muerta? ¿Fue porque creí que eras más que un hanyo? ¿Mi vida fue el precio a pagar por dejar a algo como tú vivir? 

—...Lo siento.

Sangre recorrió su sien y se deslizó por su mejilla. Inuyasha miró a Kikyo alejarse, en su mano blanca sostenía una de las orejas de Inuyasha. 

Y otra Kikyo, con ojos llenos de fuego, rencor, el conocimiento de la traición claro en ella, la perfecta imagen del último minuto de su vida, le lanzó una flecha al híbrido. Él despertó en un sobresalto, sus pecho palpitando, su sien húmeda. Observó el techo, goteando por encima de él y después notó a sus compañeros de viaje, todos durmiendo. No pudo volver a cerrar los ojos. 

—Ya comí.

—Llevas una semana sin comer con nosotros, ¿pasa algo? — Aome preguntó siete días después del cumpleaños de Kikyo. Ella no sabía eso, pues Inuyasha jamás platicaba de la sacerdotisa muerta cuando podía evitarlo y Kaede jamás ofreció esa información.

—Solo es que ustedes se levantan muy tarde y yo desayuno antes.

Por un momento, él creyó que ella inquiriría sobre la comida o la cena, pero lo dejó en paz. Por un par de días. 

Al tercer día, todos sus compañeros de viaje decidieron abordarlo para descubrir cuál era el problema. 

Él se negó a comentar que la comida y su estómago estaban en conflicto. Era inútil comer si cualquier campanilla en el camino o pensamiento errante en el viento lo hacía vomitar. 

—Todos ustedes son irritantes — les gritó al mediodía tras ser fastidiado, entre todas las personas, por Shippo. 

Nadie lo detuvo cuando decidió alejarse. 

Caminó por buena parte del día hasta que se encontró al lado de un lago. Debido a la hora del día y la claridad del lago, su imágen lo recibió. Cabello blanco, orejas de perro arriba del cráneo en lugar de a los lados de la cara y ojos dorados con pupilas rasgadas que no pertenecían ni a humanos ni perros: un _yokai_. Pero, solo bastaba con olerlo, con sentir su presencia y su naturaleza impura relucía a simple vista. 

Había habido algunos demonios que habían creído erróneamente que sus orejas eran falta de talento para hacerse pasar por humano. Al verlas en su imágen, pensó que esas cosas eran una malformación. Otra prueba de que debió morir en el vientre. E incapaz de soportar verlas, intentó cortarlas con sus uñas. 

—Te ves pálido, Inuyasha.

Él la ignoró, en lugar de eso, continuó su intento de cortar sus orejas, en su estado febril, creía estar en un sueño de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Si me las quito, ¡me veré más humano! — como los hombres de verdad, como los _yokai_ poderosos. 

—Y luego qué, ¿tus garras? ¿tu cabello? ¿tus ojos? Si tomas este camino, lo único que conseguirás es destruir tu cuerpo.

—¡No sé! ¡Pero me sentiré mejor tras hacerlo! ¡Estoy corrigiendo el error! ¡¿No ves?! Es por mientras consigo encontrar la Perla de Shikon.

Y entonces, volverse un _yokai_ de verdad sería la solución a toda la incertidumbre y dolor.

—No quieres ser _yokai_ o humano, lo único que quieres es destruirte a ti mismo —una mano blanca detuvo a la de Inuyasha y él quería empujarla, pero al mismo tiempo, reconocía que la había herido suficiente en una sola vida. Ella inspeccionó la sangre bajo las uñas —. Esto, Inuyasha, las heridas que has causado a tu propio ser, me dicen que estás sufriendo por dentro, ¿crees que si vuelves tu dolor interno en externo algo cambiará? 

El mentón de Inuyasha tembló y alzó la vista al horizonte, negando ver a la mujer frente a él.

—No es eso.

—¿Has hablado con esa niña, Aome, de esto? 

Inuyasha alejó su brazo de ella y apenas dio un paso antes de comenzar a vomitar la saliva de su boca.

Kikyo lo tomó entre brazos e Inuyasha se sintió la peor basura del mundo. En otro mundo, en otra realidad, si el mundo fuera justo, él estaría muerto.

—Detén ese pensamiento, Inuyasha. Los pensamientos negativos son una plaga que se alimentan uno del otro, extendiéndose desde tu mente hasta cubrir todo tu ser y te devorarán por dentro. Por eso, quiero que te concentres en el aquí y en el ahora. 

Ella sabría de ese tipo de cosas. Incluso en la muerte, una mejor persona que él.

Unos dedos fríos tocaron su cachete y el volteó a ver la cara de Kikyo. Pocas veces había visto esa expresión de tristeza en ella y la culpa lo volvió a invadir. .

Saltó lejos de ella, avergonzado de que fuera ella y no él quien estaba reconfortando.Sin importar su apariencia o las emociones en su faz, Kikyo estaba muerta, ella fue la que perdió toda la oportunidad de un futuro y él estaba ahí, centrando sus sentimientos por encima de los demás.

—Inuyasha — Kikyo dijo el nombre en un suspiro —. Morí cargando sobre mi tanto pesar, odio, dudas. Por eso, no puedo ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? Fue mi culpa, todo. Si moriste en tanto dolor, el responsable soy yo. Y no sé cómo remediarlo. Y tú me intentas ayudar aunque ya...

—Ya veo, así que eso es lo que te aflige — Kikyo sonrió suavemente, por un instante se pareció a Aome aquella vez que él le contó que por ser _hanyo_ toda la gente lo odiaba. Aome dijo estar feliz de que Inuyasha compartiera sus sentimientos con ella. Inuyasha esperó a que Kikyo elaborará sus motivos para sonreír. Ella no lo hizo.

—Ve, vuelve con Aome 

—¿Ya no me llevarás al infierno contigo?

—En este entonces dije algo que no debía. Las personas podemos ser capaces de crueldad cuando estamos adoloridos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, ahora, especialmente tras recibir el calor de esa niña extraña, Aome, tengo certeza de que cuando vivía, te ame profundamente, y por ello, quiero que seas feliz. 

—Yo no merezco eso. 

—Si de verdad lo crees, díselo a Aome. 

Inuyasha la vio partir, quería gritarle que volviera pero temía que si volvía a alzar la voz algo dentro de él se rompería y sabía que las piezas para armarlo se habían perdido años atrás.

Aún así, el recuerdo de Kikyo deteniendo sus garras fue suficiente para asustarlo y dejar de intentar destruir su cuerpo. La situación era demasiado humillante como para volver a repetirla.

* * *

Kikyo murió, para siempre, en sus brazos. El viento llevándose sus cenizas; el cielo, su alma. Quizá, también se llevó consigo algo de Inuyasha pese a dejar en él una pesadumbre que era imposible de sacudir.

Egoísta, se pensó así mismo tras descubrir que por estar enfrascado en sus sentimientos, de nuevo puso en peligro la vida de Aome. 

Era ridículo sufrir por Kikyo, ya muerta y en paz, por lo que Inuyasha era incapaz de hacer nada, jamás pudo. Aún podía proteger a Aome, evitar aquel final prematuro profetizado no por Kikyo, si no por el inconsciente de Inuyasha. 

Creyó lograrlo, cuando Aome volvió a Inuyasha, amándolo como aquel día en que vencieron a Naraku tres años atrás. Inuyasha realmente pensó que existía un futuro para ambos, una posibilidad de estar juntos, de criar hijos, de vivir.

* * *

No fue su matrimonio lo que volvió a causar en él pesar y hacerlo recordar la injusticia de todo. Ni siquiera fue el ataque de un yokai llamado cabeza de raíz.

El recordatorio fue ver a una anciana de la aldea, una que compartía año de nacimiento con Kikyo. La vieja mujer caminaba sosteniendo la mano de un infante, quizá su nieto. Inuyasha perdió la capacidad de respirar por un segundo porque existía un grito atorado en su garganta que llevaba años ahogándolo. Duró dos días mudo mientras lidiaba con eso.

Aome intentó hacerlo hablar pero él no podía, no debía, era incorrecto traer a luz la memoria de Kikyo. Varios comandos de "abajo" y cientos de miradas tristes le habían enseñado eso.

* * *

—Inuyasha, ¿tuviste un sueño feo?

Aome siempre intentaba realizar sus preguntas con palabras suaves que eran a la vez reconfortantes y condescendientes. 

—¡Que pregunta tan tonta! Por supuesto que dormí bien — Inuyasha contestó con seguridad, dejando de acomodar sus ropas mientras hablaba. La curiosidad siguió y se escuchó así mismo preguntar — ¿Por qué crees que tuve algo tan ridículo como una pesadilla? 

Aome se colocó frente a Inuyasha, enormes ojos cafés juzgándolo. Él tragó saliva en espera de que lo castigara. Había hecho algo malo. No podía evitarlo y tal vez todo se solucionaría con una reprimenda, con volver sus aflicciones mentales en físicas. 

—Lo siento. 

—¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo, yo fui el que no pensó en tus sentimientos y…

La mano de Aome se dirigió al brazo de Inuyasha, dudando antes de tocarlo. Ella abortó el movimiento y desvió la mirada. 

—Menti. Sí estaba enojada por Kikyo. No debí usar el collar. 

—No, no debiste — Inuyasha accedió con la cabeza. Pero luego recordó sus pesadillas, los eventos del día anterior y como, aunque Inuyasha creyera que el peligro estaba advertido, no era cierto y se podía descubrir comiendo madera en cualquier instante. Era buena idea intentar aplacar el temperamento de Aome—. Aunque no hay ningún problema. Ni siquiera me dolió.

Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Aome y ella negó con la cabeza — Perdón, Inuyasha. Nunca debí, lo siento tanto. 

—Ya, ya. Calma — Inuyasha la llevó a sus brazos, buscando reconfortarla. La situación era muy confusa pero él entendía que su esposa estaba sufriendo y quería solucionarlo. Ella se dejó calmar y después de varias lágrimas, logró recuperar su temple.

Aome volvió a poner distancia entre ambos, pero su vista siguió sobre la de él. Era obvio que estaba pensando en las mejores palabras para hablar sobre aquello que la estaba afectando.

—¿Por qué lloraste? Digo, como dije, no fue tan grave y no me dolió. 

Inmediatamente, Inuyasha sintió la sangre irse a sus cachetes. No podía ser algo tan ridículo el motivo de las lágrimas de Aome. Debía ser por Kikyo. 

—Soy una tonta. Quería disculparme pero, no lo hice bien. Inuyasha, somos esposo y esposa, ambos adultos. Incluso cuando éramos más jóvenes, estaba mal usar el collar, ayer estuvo mal. 

—No dolió.

—Pero te lastime. Cause sufrimiento en ti. Prácticamente alce mi mano contra ti como una pareja violenta. 

—Soy un hombre, ese tipo de cosas…

—...Estan mal — Aome lo cortó a la mitad de la idea —. Eres una buena persona, buscándome excusas, pero no las necesito. No las quiero. Lo que hice estuvo mal, todo el tiempo. 

—Entonces, ¿no lo vas a volver a hacer? — Inuyasha inquirió esperanzado, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios y la expresión de Aome se volvió más triste al verlo. 

—No, no lo volveré a hacer. De nuevo, nunca debí. Fue...abusivo de mi parte. Y ahora, me tienes miedo.

Inuyasha parpadeó un par de veces, inspeccionó la cara de Aome por todos los lados, olfateó por una señal de enfermedad o falsedad pero eso solo ocasionó que su esposa comenzará a ponerse roja mientras murmuraba algo que sonaba como la palabra "tranquila". Aún notando el cambio de ánimo, Inuyasha continuó su inspección, seguro de que el comando sería usado si Aome realmente estaba irritada. En lugar de eso, ella colocó dos dedos sobre la frente de Inuyasha y lo empujó ligeramente hacia atrás. 

— Es una plática sería. Toma esto con seriedad.

—¿Uh? Oh, sí. Pero, es que acabas de decir algo ridículo. Yo no te tengo miedo, jamás. 

—… Cierto. Disculpa, mi error — Aome dijo las palabras sin creerlas e inhaló profundamente antes de guardar silencio por un tiempo considerable. Inuyasha, curioso aún, fue incapaz de dejar el tema ir.

—¿Por qué crees que _yo_ te tengo miedo? 

—Kikyo. 

El color se fue de la piel de Inuyasha y perdió el equilibrio como si lo hubieran golpeado. Aome esperaba esa reacción y la culpa era obvia en su cara. 

—Eso pensé. Somos esposos, puedes confiar en mí — la mujer apretó sus ojos en una mueca similar a la que ponía al chupar un limón —. Pero, es mi culpa. Porque use el comando contra tí, no me puedes confiar tus sentimientos.

—Espera, no es por eso. Es solo que cuando hablamos de ella, siempre te pones triste — Inuyasha admitió en tono sumiso —. No quiero que estés triste, por eso, yo quería lidiar con esto solo, pero de nuevo, no pensé en tus sentimientos y solamente te cause más dolor.

—Dijiste eso mismo antes. Después de la muerte de Kikyo. Antes creí entender, pero ahora comprendo — Aome tomó la expresión melancólica que la abordaba al pensar en su familia e Inuyasha, igualmente comprendió que Aome también sabía lo que era amar a alguien sin ser capaz de tocarlo, saber que jamás volvería —. Cuando estés listo para hablar conmigo de Kikyo, yo te escucharé.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, la culpa de nuevo invadiendolo. Solo existía una frase para resumir la situación.

—Es injusto.

* * *

Aome tenía cinco meses de embarazo cuando Inuyasha despertó con ojos secos pero un vacío familiar en su corazón. Ella lo estaba mirando y él quería evitar estresarla con cosas tan ridículas como la culpa, el dolor, el hueco imposible de sanar.

Sus ojos dorados viajaron al vientre de su esposa y una nueva razón de angustia se creó dentro de él. El bebé iba a ser un _hanyo_ , quizá nacería con aberrantes orejas como las de Inuyasha.

—Me gustan tus orejas — Aome dijo como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto que lo haces. Aún así, espero que nuestro hijo se parezca más a ti. Tendrá una vida más sencilla de esa forma….Aome, yo creí que ya no me importaba más si era yokai o humano, o un hanyo, pero, estos pensamientos, igual que los pensamientos sobre Kikyo, no se van. A veces aparecen en mi mente y, aunque es estúpido, me siguen atormentando cuando menos me lo espero.

—Eso es normal — Aome acostó su cabeza en el hombro de él —. Los malos pensamientos, las cosas que nos lastiman o nos causan tristeza, nos pueden acechar en cualquier momento, especialmente a la hora de dormir. Por eso es importante enfocarnos en el aquí y ahora, en este momento que estamos bien y juntos. 

Mientras ella estuviera con él, Inuyasha creería en eso.

* * *

Su culpa ya no tomaba la forma de Kikyo, solo la de Inuyasha reflejándose en el agua sin alteración, incluyendo ojos dorados al borde de las lágrimas.

—No estás muerto, Inuyasha. Tienes una hija ahora, pero veo en ti...arrepentimiento. Dime, a Aome, ¿también le has causado un triste final? 

Él no estaba seguro de que contestar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mucha gente detesta a Kikyo por ponerse en el camino, pero en realidad, es muy triste que murió jóven.  
> Por el lado de Inuyasha, él no tuvo mucho tiempo para superar su duelo emocional. Era muy pronto para saltar a una nueva relación con Aome.


End file.
